guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ardo Balthes (713-720)
thumb|260px|Les Sarrasins vont rester pendant 40 ans maîtres de Narbonne.thumb|260px|Prisonniers chrétiens allant être massacrés par les Maures. Ardo (diminutif de Ardebast), de la famille des Balthes est né au début du VIIIe siècle, vers 702/09 et décédé après 756, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardo, Ardón pour les Espagnols, Ardabast, est le dernier rois du Regnum Visigothorum [http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Il règne en Septimanie de 713 à 720. Une source rédigée en Septimanie ou en Catalogne, en 828, le Laterculus regum visigothorum précise que Agila II (Almounz-Akhila II) est roi de la Narbonense y de la Tarraconense, des yacimientos de Narbona, Lérida, Gerona, Tarragona y Zaragoza ManzanoMoreno, Eduardo (2006). Conquistadores, Emires Y Califas: Los Omeyas Y la Formación de Al-Andalus. Editorial Critica. p. 44., pendant trois ans après la mort du Roi Wittiza en 710. Ardo lui succède et reste roi en Septimanie, durant sept années''Charlemagne et Mahomet''. En Espagne (VIIIe-IXe siècles), Folio histoire, Philippe Sénac, Gallimard 2005.. De nombreux historiens germaniques pensent qu'Ardo, le successeur de Agila II (Akhila II), pourrait être Ardebas, fils de WittizaFrancia 34/1. Forschungen zur westeuropäischen Geschichte, Volume 34, Partie 1. Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Artemis Verlag, 2007.. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Ardo est le fils du Roi Wittiza et le frère de Agila II (Akhila II)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardo ou Ardón ne figure que dans la continuation de la Chronica regum Visigothorum, dans la soi-disant Continuatio Codicis C Parisini. L'histoire officielle parle du dernier roi wisigoth Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), vaincu et tué par les musulmans dans la bataille de Guadalete, en 711, et de Pelayo des Asturies, peut-être car son royaume se limite à une zone limitée au nord-est[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. En 713/714 son royaume est déjà très réduit, les zones wisigothes pas encore conquises par les musulmans et pendant ses années de gouvernement Ardo doit faire face à plusieurs raids. Le wali al-Hurr conquiert Pampelune, Tarragone et Barcelone, entre les années 717 et 718, et fait des incursions dans les zones les plus montagneuses des Pyrénées. Ardo établit sa cour à Narbonne, car Cesaracosta est aux mains des moros et Tarraco est défruite et sa population morte ou envoyée en esclavage. Il siège aussi à Rennes-le-Château, Rhedae en latin. Ardo fait frapper des pièces de monnaie dans la région du Roussillon[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. La conquête de la Septimanie est faite par le successeur d'al-Hurr, le wāli Al-Samh. En 720/721 les villes de Narbonne, Nîmes, Béziers, Lodève, Agde et Magalona deviennent musulmanes. C'est parait-il en 721 que le roi Ardo est mort. Avec lui disparaît définitivement le royaume des Wisigoths. Mais, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Ardo est décédé après 756. Le wāli Abd ar-Rahman ordonne la confiscation de ses terres. Mais, plus tard, il le dit premier comte de l'Espagne musulmane et lui redonne quelques-unes de ses terres[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Les derniers guerriers wisigoths défendent Nîmes et Carcassonne et continuent leur résistance héroïque pour d'autres ducs ou rois non Wisigoths[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Certes Athanagilde II est, en 741-743, le dernier prétendant au trône wisigothique. Toutefois sa mort marque la fin de tout espoir d'un retour à la monarchie hispano-wisigothique[http://mirepeisset.pagesperso-orange.fr/pages/histoire/liste_rois_comtes.htm Liste des souverains du Languedoc, rois et comtes...]. Ardo Balthes est peut-être l'ancêtre de Odda, épouse de Leibulf de Provence, ancêtres des Seigneurs des Baux. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Armée musulmane en Gaule. * * * * * * * * * * RÈGNE DE WITTIZA . thumb|260px|Le roi Wittiza reçoit un légat du Pape. La Chronique d'Alfonso III cite Wittiza (681 - 711), comme fils d'Egica et de sa femme Cixilo, né avant sa répudiation. Le continuateur de '' Continuator of Isidor's Historia Gothorum, Wandalorum, Sueborum'' note que Egica associe Wittizanem filium sur le trône. La Chronica Regum Visigotthorum enregistre que Wittiza est le roi oint en novembre 700. Selon la Chronique d'Alfonso III, son père ordonne à Witiza de vivre dans la ville de Tuy (Galice). Selon Ibn al-Qutiyya, Wittiza (681 - 711) Almounz, Roumlouh et Ardebast (Ardo) sont les trois fils du dernier des rois Goths en Andalousie... Witiza... encore en bas âgeViguera Molins, María Jesús (2011). La conquista de al-Andalus según Ibn al-Qutiyya (siglo X). Aljaranda 81.. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo. * * * * * * * * * * RÈGNE D'AGILA II (710 - 713) . Agila II trahit lors de la bataille du Guadalete (711) . thumb|260px|Timbres commémorant le 1300e anniversaire du débarquement de Tariq. thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711). Almounz, Agila II, est Gouverneur des provinces de Narbonense et Tarraconense. A la mort de son père, Wittiza, en 710, il combat Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) lui disputant le trône du royaume. Il se sert de son oncle l'archevêque de Séville, Oppas, du Gouverneur de Ceuta, Don Julián, et demande de l'aide aux moros qui débarquent. Au début de l'année 711, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), le nouveau roi des Wisigoths, vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Il fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo des Asturies combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille du Guadalete, en juillet 711''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44.. Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, rassemble une armée pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) a l'avantage numérique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahisonIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120.. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothesCollins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica.. Les partisans de Agila à Guadalete désertent causant ainsi leur défaite contre les Sarrasins. Rodrigo a le tort en 710 de ne pas épurer l'armée des officiers wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Wittiza. Une partie des élites est à l'origine de cette catastrophe finale Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121.. A la fin de la bataille, Tariq grâce au traître Agila commence une invasion imparable[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plusDavid Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p.123-124.. Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Mariano Barbasán - Bataille du Guadalete (711). * * * * * Agila II trahit son peuple (713) . [[Fichier:A925.jpg|thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes (chrétiens convertis à l'islam).]]|thumb|260px|Futures prostituées-esclaves avec les têtes de leurs maris, parents et amis. Les traîtres pensent que les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoirSayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED.. Après la bataille de Guadalete, Agila, lui-même, pense regagner le trône de son père, et que les musulmans vont retraverser le détroit en prenant congé des alliés. A la mort de Roderico, Agila est couronné roi à Tolède. Des pièces de monnaie sont trouvées frappées avec son nom et son image[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. On est loin de la réalité. Les musulmans, installés dans la péninsule, forcent Agila à faire un voyage à Damas, pour se justifier devant le Calife, s'il veut récupérer le trône wisigoth. Le Calife doit convaincre Agila de renoncer au trône. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. En 713 le roi wisigoth Aquila va à Damas. Il est ébloui par le Calife al-Walīd Ier. Il renonce à sa couronne avec ses trois enfants. Tel est le titre juridique de la domination musulmane en Hispanie. Les musulmans, jusque-là alliés, deviennent les dirigeants officiels du pays. Très honteux de ces faits, les historiens espagnols ne parlent pas de Agila et ses trahisons. Ils lui refusent sa place dans l'histoire[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO], et Ardo est mal connu à cause de sa famille en rien digne d'être roi ou archevêque. D'ailleurs il n'est pas accepté en tant que Roi dans tout le pays wisigoth. Sa politique collaborationniste, servile vis à vis du califat font que ses derniers partisans nomment un nouveau roi en 713, son jeune Ardon[http://laplumaviperina.blogspot.fr/2011/06/historias-de-espana-vieja-xv-quien-fue.html HISTORIAS DE ESPAÑA VIEJA (XVI): ¿ QUIÉN FUE EL ÚLTIMO REY GODO]. Ibn al-Qutiyya est l'arrière-petit-fils de Agila II (Almounz-Akhila II) par sa fille Sara la Goda. C'est avec les Banu Qasi l'un des exemples les plus importants de l'islamisation de la noblesse wisigothe. De Sara la Goda descendent les importantes familles sévillanes de los Banu Hayyay y los Banu Maslama, entre autres. * * * * * La fin du monde ? . thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya. Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la fin du monde ?L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII - VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236.. Les familles des partisans de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavageMozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22.. Les nouvelles du désastre sont vite connues en Tarraconense orientale et Septimanie, provinces où Aquila a le plus de soutien, même en 713. Mais de la Carthaginoise, la Bétique et la Lusitanie des colonnes de réfugiés et des navires avec des magnats fuyant les Arabes et les Berbères, arrivent en Septimanie ou en Gaule. Ardo est l'un des leurs. Il est opposé à la politique d'Aquila, et ami des Francs. Autre Hispani célèbre, Ildéric, à la génération suivante, noble Catalan. Il fait partie de l'une de ces notables familles réfugiées d'Espagne en Septimanie, vers 778. Ces familles obtiennent, de la libéralité de Charlemagne, des terres aux environs de Narbonne, de Béziers et de Perpignan, sous la garantie de divers privilèges, tels que la franchise et l'exemption de toutes charges, hors l'obligation du service militaire : ce qui, selon les lois du temps, constitue la véritable noblesse. Ildéric est le grand-père de Lindoin, vicomte de Narbonne, attesté en 878Jacqueline Caille, Vicomtes et vicomté de Narbonne des origines au début du XIIIe siècle, dans Hélène Débax, Vicomtes et vicomtés dans l’Occident médiéval, Toulouse, Presses universitaires du Mirail, 2008 (ISBN 978-2-85816-942-9), p. 47-60.. Cependant dès 713, Carcassonne en Septimanie est prise par un raid d'Ambiza Al Kalbi, général des Omeyyades. * * * * * * * * * * ARDO PRINCE, PUIS ROI (713 - 719 ou 725/726) . Prince wisigoth . Ibn-el Kouthya cite Almounz, Roumlouh et Ardebast comme les trois fils du dernier des rois Goths en Andalousie, Wittiza. Ils sont encore en bas âge quand meurt le Roi. Il ajoute que c'est leur mère qui assure la régence et gouverne en leur nom à Tolède. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), le chef des armées du monarque défunt, vient établir sa résidence à Cordoue. Ibn-el Kouthya constate qu'Ardebast reste à Cordoue et possède mille villages au centre du pays. Il le dit ancêtre en ligne directe d'Abou Saïd le Comte[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Ardon n'accepte pas l'abandon de l'Espagne aux Sarrasins par son frère''La Geste de Roland: L'épopée de la frontière'', Volume 1 de La Geste de Roland, Robert Lafont, L'Harmattan, 1991.. * * * * * Son accession au trône (713) . thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes. En 713, lorsque son prédécesseur Agila II (Akhila II) accepte la proposition du gouverneur de l'Afrique du Nord, l'émir yéménite Musa ibn Nusayr, de devenir vassal du Calife omeyyade de Damas, Ardo le remplace comme Roi des Wisigoths désigné par les nobles des provinces du royaume pas encore conquises par les Maures. Il n'est donc Roi que de la Septimanie, de la plus grande partie de Tarraconense et officiellement insurgés chrétiens de la Cordillère cantabrique, et du nord de la Carthaginoise. Selon Ibn al-Qṭiyya Agila et Ardo sont frères. Agila renonce au trône, tout en continuant à se faire appeler roi. Les Omeyyades dont conquis plus de deux tiers de l'État wisigothique, à savoir les anciennes provinces romaines de Bétique et Lusitanie, presque toute la Carthaginoise et toute la partie sud de la Tarraconense. Les partisans d'Ardo, le dernier roi des Wisigoths, lui donnent comme tâche de défendre le royaume de la conquête musulmane. Il établit la capitale à Narbonne et de là préparent des petites armées devant vaincre les musulmans. Les troupes musulmanes, qui comptent dans leurs rangs un certain nombre de chrétiens convertis à l'islam et de juifs, prennent Tarragone et bien d'autres villes de l'Hispanie du Nord-Est. * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 714 . [[Fichier:Acps0.jpg|thumb|260px|Charlemagne rejoignant la Marca Hispánica par la vallée voisine du futur comté d'Urgell, celle d'Andorre.]] Au printemps 714, Tariq ibn Ziyad et Musa ibn Nusair lancent une campagne dans la haute vallée de l'Èbre. Ils prennent la forteresse de Saragosse, León, puis AstorgaRosamond McKitterick, The New Cambridge medieval history, Volume 4, Part 2.. Tariq ibn Ziyad conquiert les villes de Barcelone et de Narbonne, où les nobles wisigoths acceptent la domination omeyade, en échange de leur autonomie par rapport à la Septimanie. L’Espagne, sauf les Asturies, les Pyrénées et quelques noyaux chrétiens isolés (Theodomir, arabisé en Tudmir, fédère quelque temps les Goths à l’est de la Sierra Nevada) devient rapidement musulmane. Musa ibn Nusayr est fait wāli d'al-Andalus, avec sa capitale à Séville. Les musulmans prennent aussi Avignon et Lyon. En septembre 714, Musa ibn Nusair et Tariq ibn Ziyad, appelés par le calife al-Walid, partent pour Damas pour lui rendre des comptes sur les opérations en Espagne. Musa laisse à son fils Abd al-Aziz le soin de continuer la conquête''The New Cambridge medieval history'', Volume 4, Part 2.. Musa ibn Nusayr et ibn Ziyad Tariq sont sommés par le calife Al-Walid de lui donner tous les butins depuis 711. Musa se plaint. Il organise une procession pour plus de 400 seigneurs wisigoths bien mis, suivis d'esclaves et de prisonniers de guerre, devant le Calife al-Walid à DamasHitti, Philip K. (1956). History of the Arabs: From the Earliest Times to the Present. London: Macmillan. pp.496-499.. Au cours de cette visite, Musa perd les faveurs d'al Walid. Tariq informe le calife que le trésor a défilé... Musa est privé de ses charges. Son fils, est nommé à sa place gouverneur d'Al-Andalus. La future principauté d'Andorre commence à devenir une nation indépendante en 713. * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 715 . L’Espagne forme un émirat au sein du califat (715). Al-Walid ben Abd al-Malik, calife omeyyade à Damas décède le 23 février. Sulaymān lui succède jusqu'en 717. La mosquée omeyyade est construite sur la basilique chrétienne de Saint-Jean-Baptiste à DamasEhrenfeld, Rachel (2005-12-19). Islam's Religious Intolerance, Frontpagemag.com.. Les conquérants islamiques de la péninsule ibérique prennent Porto. Tariq ibn Ziyad occupent la région de La Rioja et conquiert la forteresse de la ville de León. Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa n'occupe pas la Septimanie, et la plus grande partie de la Tarraconense, car ces régions sont réputées alliées. Mais en 715, du fait du choix d'Ardo, il décide de le faire''Imprévue'', Centre d'études et de recherches sociocritiques, 1983.. * * * * * [thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|Grande Mosquée des Omeyyades de Damas, édifiée par [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al-Wal%C4%ABd_Ier Al-Walid Ier (668 - 715).]] * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 716 . thumb|260px|Guerriers musulmans durant la conquête de l'Espagne. Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa est assassiné au printemps 716 avant le début de la campagne annuelle. Le wāli de Ifriqiya, dont dépend le wāli d'al-Andalus, n'envoie son successeur al-Hurr avant l'automne 716. Al-Hurr, wāli d'al-Andalus (716 - début 719), peu de temps après, déménage la capitale administrative d'al-Andalus de Séville à CordoueMeri, Josef W.; Bacharach, Jere L (1956). Medieval Islamic Civilization: An Encyclopedia. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-96690-6.. Al-Hurr, fin 716, est le premier gouverneur musulman qui veut conquérir le nord des Pyrénées. Les terres conquises d'abord dépendent de l'Ifrîqiya et sont divisées en circonscriptions administratives (qûra) fondées sur d'anciens modèles wisigothiques. Chacun de ces territoires de 80 à 100 km2 est dirigé par un caïd. Les conversions à l'Islam sont nombreuses chez les élites. Les chrétiens et juifs deviennent des dhimmis, sujets qui paient les impôts, la djizyâ (ou capitation), comme le tiers-état avant 1789. A cela s'ajoutent les contraintes qui sont nombreuses (prosélytisme interdit, pas de construction de nouveaux lieux de culte intra-muros, port de signes distinctifs... )[http://www.philisto.fr/cours-112-al-andalus-de-la-conquete-au-califat-711-1031.html Al-Andalus, de la conquête au califat (711 - 1031)]. Al-Hurr ibn Abd ar-Rahman ath-Thaqafi, petit-fils du wāli Musa ibn Nusair, est le premier wāli qui s'installe à l'Alcazar dès 716, avec 400 chefs venus de l'Ifriqiya. Il jette les bases de la future administration omeyyade en envoyant des fonctionnaires ommeyades vers les villes. Il reprend aux Berbères une partie des biens pillés lors de la conquêteCollins, Roger (1989). The Arab Conquest of Spain 710-797. Oxford, UK / Cambridge, USA: Blackwell.. Des Wisigoths, commandés psr le traître l'archevêque de Séville, Oppas, oncle d'Ardo, sont à son service. Ce travail permet d'établir une administration civile. Cet wāli est dur, avare, inflexible, et aussi cruel envers les Musulmans, qu'envers les chrétiens. Il punit de mort la plus légère faute, et tout le monde tremble en sa présence. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|L’Alt Urgell. * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 717 . Lorsqu'au printemps 717 commence la campagne d'al-Hurr, de nombreux magnats de la Tarraconense fuient en Septimsnie, ce qui permet au wāli de conquérir la vallée de l'Ebre et prendre d'autres villes comme Pampelune. Al-Hurr traverse les Pyrénées, en 717, pour conquérir la Septimanie. Ses incursions sont en grande partie infructueuses, raisons pour lesquelles il est déposé en 718Livermore, H. V (1947). A History of Portugal. Cambridge University Press.. L'historien al-Maqqari nous apprend qu'al-Hurr conquiert Barcino (Barcelone, de l'ibère Barkéno), à l'est du pays. La garnison est battue aux portes de la ville, par les troupes musulmanes. Pelayo des Asturies fuit Cordoue en 717. * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 718 . Pelayo des Asturies est élu prince par l’aristocratie wisigothe. Réfugié dans les grottes de Covadonga, il organise la résistance contre les Arabes et fonde le royaume chrétien des Asturies après sa victoire, la Bataille de Covadonga, en 722. Il règne jusqu'en 737Eugène Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, Histoire d'Espagne, Furne et Cie. 1844.. Al-Hurr attaque et détruit Tarraco, ce qui force à fuir l'évêque Prospero de Tarragone, ses collègues, et ses proches vers l'Italie. A Gérone et Empúries, où les Juifs sont en grand nombre, et se souviennent des persécutions par les Wisigoths, ils se rendent aux moros et aux renégats (renegados), forçant les chrétiens à fuir la ville. La même année, toute la noblesse de la région doit fuir les musulmans, en traversant les Pyrénées, où ils se regroupent. Les partisans d'Ardo, ou les simples opposants aux musulmans, deviennent des Hispanis. Ils fuient soit vers la Septimanie, soit vers le royaume des Francs (Arabes, Ifranj), où ils sont mentionnés comme réfugiés d'origine hispanique. Les Hispanis vont jouer un grand rôle dans la libération de la Septimanie et de leur région d'origine au sud des Pyrénées. Ubayd ibn Yusuf se plaint du manque de combativité d'al-Hurr. Comme il a pris pour lui une partie du tribut des vainqueurs, il est accusé de corruption et chasséAl-Andalus: 711-756, Marcos José María Peña, Vision Books, 2005.. * * * * * Du temps du règne d'Ardo : 719 . Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719''Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen'', Claude Merle, Flammarion.. Au printemps 719 al-Hurr est remplacé. Il sert le nouveau wāli Al-Samh envoyé directement par le Calife Sulaymān, pour isoler les foyers de résistance dans les Pyrénées. Le Calife de Damas, Sulaymān, ordonne à son wāli de Cordoue d’achever la conquête de toutes les provinces qui ont fait partie du royaume Wisigoth. La conquête omeyyade de la Gaule commenceDavid Nicolle (2008). Poitiers AD 732, Charles Martel turns the Islamic tide (p. 17). ISBN 978-184603-230-1.. 2 à 3.000 Maures franchissent le Perthus en 719 et s'approchent de Narbonne. Ardo se réfugie dans cette ville fortifiée, qui est alors devenu la capitale de ce qui reste du royaume. * * * * * La prise de Narbonne (719) . thumb|260px|Bataille de avec les moros. Cette petite troupe aborde la ville, capitale du dernier Roi wisigoth, Ardo Balthes, mais sans plus d'espoir qu'en 717. Narbonne dispose toujours des murailles héritées de l'époque romaine ; chantées par l'évêque Sidoine Apollinaire en 465. Les responsables musulmans doivent admettre que les cités fortes, bien approvisionnées par la mer, ont une capacité de résistance fort longue[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. En plus, le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine fournit des secours contre les Sarrasins aux Septimaniens. Néanmoins, en 719, la ville est conquise par les troupes arabo-berbères musulmanes des Omeyyades venues de la péninsule Ibérique et dirigées par le troisième gouverneur d'Espagne, al-Samh[http://www.clio.fr/bibliotheque/la_conquete_musulmane_de_loccident.asp La conquête musulmane de l'Occident, Philippe Conrad]. En effet, au début de l'année 719, les musulmans peuvent investir Narbonne avec 8.000 hommes et possède suffisamment de bateaux pour isoler la ville de la lagune, les approvisionnements des Narbonnais sont compromis. A l'automne 719, les musulmans rassemblent 10 à 12.000 hommes sous les murs de la ville: la reddition devient inévitable[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Les fantassins maures sont affectés à des travaux d'approche et à la construction de rampes d'accès. Enfin, à leur grand désespoir, les Narbonnais voient une flottille Musulmane chasser leurs bateaux de la lagune et venir bloquer l'accès du port[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Les Sarrasins entrent dans la ville par surprise, à l'automne 719, profitant de l'ouverture des portes en cette période de vendanges. Ce qui explique pourquoi la ville, en dépit de ses ouvrages défensifs, est si facilement conquise. De nombreux défenseurs et habitants de la ville sont tués au lendemain par les forces omeyyadesDavid Nicolle (2008). Poitiers AD 732, Charles Martel turns the Islamic tide (p. 17). ISBN 978-184603-230-1.. Al-Samh fait mettre à mort les hommes ayant tenté de défendre la cité, déporter leurs femmes et enfants en esclavage et laisse une petite garnisonPhilippe Sénac, Les Carolingiens et al-Andalus : VIIIe-IXe siècles. Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002 (ISBN 978-2-7068-1659-8).. Les principaux points forts de la région sont Rhedae et Carcassonne, protéger les Francs est de Septimanie. Tous deux avaient été murées assez bien pour résister à une attaque. Avant le retour des musulmans, l'archevêque de Narbonne, la première autorité religieuse et le reste du royaume wisigothique, fuit de son siège et se sont enfuis à Rhedae. Peut - être accompagne Ardo. Juste à temps, parce que peu plus tard, en 720, Narbonne a été prise par al-Sahm des défenseurs adverses et le couteau, et a été choisi pour établir une garnison. * * * * * * * * * * APRES LA PRISE DE NARBONNE (719) . En 720, les musulmans sont sur les bouches de l’Indus et pénètrent au Pendjab. A partir de Narbonne Toulouse et l’Aquitaine peuvent offrir des butins de guerre dédommageant largement les guerriers et permettant d'éliminer des mécréants, deux obligations du jihâd par l'épée. * * * * * Ardo roitelet à Rhedae (719 - 725/726) . thumb|260px|Les Sarrasins chassent les moines nîmois de leurs couvents (721). Au cours des années qui suivent, le reste de la Septimanie, est presque complètement conquise par les Maures d'al-Andalus. Al-Samh réunit une grande armée et prend les diocèses d’Ales, Saint-Pons, Béziers, Agde, Manguelonne, Lodève... après juste quelques semaines de sièges. Mais Nîmes résiste et Rhedae n'est pas attaquée. Guillaume Besse (1645) et l'évêque Pierre de Marca (1595 - 1662), rapportent que l'archevêque de Narbonne fuyant l'offensive arabe, se réfugie à Rhedae, en 720. Et que lui et ses successeurs y demeurent pendant toute la durée de l'occupation musulmane (720 - 759), c'est à dire trente neuf ans. Ce qui laisse supposer que cette place forte est demeurée aux mains des chrétiens. Enfin, de très vieux écrits espagnols, connus sous le nom de Chronique Mozarabe de 754, nous apprennent qu'Ardo, aurait régné en Septimanie de 719 à 726. L'archevêque de Narbonne, alors ultime Primat d'Espagne, ayant son siège à Rhedae, tout porte à croire, par déduction, que ce fut probablement là que se tient la dernière cour royale wisigothe[http://www.cathares.org/cite-de-rhedae.html La Cité de Rhedae (texte de Jean-Alain Sipra)]. En 737, les Wisigoths qui résistent toujours dans les environs de Narbonne (Minervois, Razès) indiquent aux troupes de Charles Martel comment couper en deux l'armée arabe en marche qui va se porter au secours de Narbonne assiégée, en empruntant le défilé de la Berre qui débouche des Corbières entre Portel et Sigean. Toujours en 737, le gros de l'armée arabe franchit les Pyrénées et est mis en pièces, pris en tenaille par les Francs et Wisigoths aux alentours de Portel des Corbières. * * * * * Narbonne la capitale d'une éphémère province (719 - 759) . Les Omeyyades font de Narbonne la capitale d'une éphémère province pendant 40 ans sous l'autorité de Cordoue. Sous la domination musulmane, la ville devient Arbûna أربونة, gouvernée par un wāli, capitale d'une des cinq provinces d'al-Andalus''Dawlatou Al Islam Fi Al Andalus'' (terre d'islam en Andalousie) Mohamed Abdellah Inane, Tome I - Dela conquête au temps d'Al Manzur. L'historien égyptien Mohamed Abdallah InaneDawlatou Al Islam fi AL Andalus دولة الإسلام فى الأندلس situe cette province au nord des Pyrénées, incluant les côtes méditerranéennes jusqu'aux Bouches-du-Rhône, il ajoute que les autres principales villes de cette province sont Carcassonne (Qarqachounah قرقشونة), Béziers (Bazyih بزييه), Nîmes (Nimah نيمة), Agde (Ajdah أجدة) et Castelsarrasin (Majlounah ماجلونة). Les musulmans imposent aux chrétiens et aux juifs, la dhimmitude, une autorisation de professer leur religion sous surveillance, moyennant des impôts, des taxes et un statut subalterne dans la sociétéPhilippe Sénac, Présence musulmane en Languedoc, Islam et chrétiens du Midi, Cahier de Fanjeaux, n°18, 2000, p.50-51.. On connaît un certain nombre de wālis, gouverneurs de la province narbonnaise. Le premier est Abd al-Rahman ibn Abd Allah al-Rhafiqi, nommé en 720André Bonnery, La Septimanie, Loubatières, 2005, p.109.. Ensuite, Athima on a vers 737, Abd-er-Rahman el Lahmi à partir de 741, Omar ibn Omar vers 747. Le dernier gouverneur est Abd-er-Rahman ben Ocba (756 - 759) qui continue à gouverner les territoires encore soumis aux musulmans, des Pyrénées jusqu'à Tortosa sur l'ÈbreAndré Bonnery, La Septimanie, Loubatières, 2005, p. 109.. * * * * * Narbonne colonie de peuplement . Les moros font venir d'Afrique du Nord des familles entières avec femmes et enfants, afin d'élargir les bases de leur occupationCommission archéologique de Narbonne, Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, Caillard, 1877, v. 20, p.349.Jean Lacam, Les Sarrazins dans le haut Moyen Âge français (Histoire et archéologie), par G.P. Maisonneuve, 1965, p.22.. Ces Berbères doivent être peu nombreux et ne figurent pas sur la Carte établie par E. Molina-Lopez et J. Bosch-Vilà des Établissements berbères les plus importants en Al-Andalus. Les colons récupèrent les terres et les biens des vaincus. Il est difficile d'apprécier l'importance du peuplement musulman au nord des Pyrénées. C'est peu crédible car il n'existe aucun vestige archéologique de présence musulmane en Septimanie à Narbonne, en dépit d'une controverse sur la présence d'une mosquée. De toute façon les Arabes n'ayant séjourné à Narbonne que 40 ans, leur héritage ne peut qu'être minime. Ils se limitent à trois tombes de soldats berbères, découvertes à Nîmes en 2006-2007, et aux sceaux mentionnant Arbûnah sur le site archéologique de Château-Roussillon. Sans oublier quelques fals et dinars arabes retrouvés dans plusieurs localités languedociennes...Marc Terrisse, La présence arabo-musulmane en Languedoc et en Provence à l'époque médiévale, Hommes & Migrations, no 1306,‎ février 2014, p. 126-128.. Toutefois, d'un point de vue historique et militaire, on peut dire que Narbonne (et non Poitiers) est le coup d'arrêt de la conquête musulmane en Occident chrétien, car Narbonne est la première base de peuplement et d'installation en Gaule supprimée. La victoire précoce des Francs à la Bataille de la Berre (737) évite une trop longue installation musulmane, à l'inverse de l'Espagne. Même s'il semble possible que des derniers moros soient restés autour de Narbonne et dans la région de Perpignan, qu’ils quittent probablement encore plus tardivement, peut-être vers 785Marc Terrisse, La présence arabo-musulmane en Languedoc et en Provence à l'époque médiévale, Hommes & Migrations, no 1306,‎ février 2014, p. 126-128.. * * * * * Narbonne base d'attaques (719 - 759) . thumb|262px|Les arènes d'Arles au début moyen-âge sont fortifiées du fait des attaques des musulmans. Après la chute de la citadelle de Narbonne, en 719, et la fuite du dernier Roi wisigoth, Ardo Balthes, le gouverneur omeyyade d'al-Andalus Al-SamhChristys, Ann (2002). Christians in Al-Andalus (711-1000). London: Routledge, ISBN 0-7007-1564-9, p.28., utilise la ville comme base militaire pour les opérations futuresHolt, P. M., Lambton, Ann K. S. and Lewis, Bernard (1977). The Cambridge History of Islam. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-29135-6, p. 95.. Depuis la province de Narbonnaise et pendant quarante années, les Arabes lancent plusieurs raids vers le nord de la Gaule, remontant la vallée de la Rhône, ils mènent des excursions jusqu'en Aquitaine et Bourgogne. Les musulmans quittent la ville en 759 mais poursuivent leurs raids jusqu'en 1020. Mais les expéditions au nord de Narbonne sont désormais des razzias sans lendemain et non des entreprises de soumission ou de peuplement. * * * * * Bataille de Carcassonne (721) . thumb|260px|Siège de Carcassonne, aux mains des Sarrasins, par les Francs. En 721, le wāli Al-Samh gagne la Bataille de Carcassonne (721), ville pourtant entourée par des murailles imposantes. L'armée des Sarrasins s'avance ensuite du côté de Toulouse. Mais le wāli étant informé que le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine se dispose à marcher contre lui avec des forces bien supérieures aux siennes, se replie sur Carcassonne, qui devient dès ce moment la limite du territoire sarrasin''Histoire du comté et de la vicomté de Carcassonne, précédée de recherches historiques sur Carcassonne et son histoire sous les Volkes, les Romains, les Wisigoths et les Sarrazins'', Gabriel Cros-Mayrevieille, J. B. Dumoulin, 1846. p.92.. Après un siège de deux mois au moins arrivent des forces militaires réunis par Eudes d'Aquitaine, qui a battu et tué le wāli Al-Samh le 10 Juin de 721 à Toulouse. Le nouveau une retraite wāli ordonne un repli sur Narbonne, mais la route est coupée par la garnison de Carcassonne, plus au sud vers Rhedae. Ces luttes font que les Arabes mettent fin à toute initiative militaire et favorisent la paix avec les autorités locales autonomes, probablement dirigées par Ardo. Carcassonne, Nîmes, Rhedae... Si Ardoin est encore en vie, son royaume se réduit à trois comtés. * * * * * Bataille de Toulouse (721) . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721). La Bataille de Toulouse se déroule en deux parties. Al-Samh assiège la ville, dans l’attente qu’elle tombe. Mais les renforts apportés par Eudes d'Aquitaine déclenchent la Bataille du Plateau, désigné par les chroniqueurs arabes comme la chaussée des martyrs. Malgré la faiblesse des sources, on peut penser que l’armée arabes se compose d’environ 3.500 hommes, et que l’armée levée par Eudes est d’environ 4.000 hommes. L'armée des Francs d'Aquitaine est faible et formée de Vascons[http://maisondesparfums.fr/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/La-bataille-de-Toulouse-en-721.pdf La bataille de Toulouse, 9 juin 721].. * * * * * Après son règne (725 - après 753) . thumb||260px|Les Sarrasins vont rester 40 ans à Narbonne. Noëlle Deflou-Leca et Alain Dubreucq nous disent qu'il résiste jusqu'en 725 aux musulmans, Sociétés en Europe: mi VIe-fin IXe siècle, Histoire médiévale, Noëlle Deflou-Leca, Alain Dubreucq, Atlande, 2003.. La Chronique Mozarabe de 754 donne la date de 726. Ibn-el Kouthya constate que son oncle Ardebast saisit les domaines des enfants de Almounz après sa mort, au commencement du règne du khalife Hicham, fils d'Abd-el-Malek (qui régné de 724 à 741). Ibn-el Kouthya enregistre que Abd er-Rahman ordonne la confiscation des terres de Ardebast, mais qui plus tard il le dit premier comte de l'Espagne musulmane et lui redonne quelques-unes de ses terres[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/VANDALS,%20SUEVI,%20VISIGOTHS.htm#_Toc179360440#ES SPAIN: VANDALS, SUEVI & VISIGOTHS Foundation for Medieval Genealogy]. Les Omeyyades font de Narbonne la capitale d'une éphémère province, pendant 40 ans sous l'autorité de Cordoue. Narbonne devient Arbûna أربونة, le siège d'un wāli pendant quarante ans, capitale d'une des cinq provinces d'al-Andalus, aux côtés de Cordoue ولاية الأندلس, Tolède ولاية طليطلة, Mérida ولاية ماردة et Saragosse ولاية سرقسط''Dawlatou Al Islam Fi Al Andalus'' (terre d'islam en Andalousie), Mohamed Abdellah Inane, Tome I - De la conquête au temps d'Al Manzur.. * * * * * 'Demi-tour, enfants d'Ismaël... ' . Zuhrî, géographe arabe parle, au XIIe siècle, d'une statue de Narbonne annonçant la défaite des musulmans et décrit de la ville à cette époque : : Sur la côte, à l'est de Barshalûna (Barcelone), il y a la ville d’Arbûna (Narbonne). C'est le point extrême conquis par les musulmans sur le pays des Francs. On y trouvait la statue sur laquelle était inscrit : "Demi-tour, enfants d'Ismaël, ici est votre terme ! Si vous me demandez pourquoi, je vous dirai ceci : si vous ne faites pas demi-tour, vous vous battrez les uns les autres jusqu'au jour de la Résurrection". Cette ville est traversée en son milieu par un grand fleuve, c'est le plus grand fleuve du pays des Francs ; un grand pont l'enjambe. Sur le dos de l'arche, il y a des marchés et des maisons. Les gens l'utilisent pour aller d'une partie de la ville à l'autre. Entre la ville et la mer, la distance est de deux parasanges, environ 10 km. Les navires venant de la mer remontent le fleuve jusqu'en aval de ce pont. Au centre de la ville, il y a des quais et des moulins construits par les anciens, personne ne pourrait plus en bâtir de semblables. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Principales expéditions musulmanes de l'autre côté des Pyrénées. * * * * * * * * * * LES SEIGNEURS DES BAUX . Il est possible que la terre des Baux viennent d'Odda, une noble dame peut-être descendante d'Ardo Balthes. Baux vient d'audacieux en langue gothique, comme Balthes. Edward Gibbon écrit : : Cette lignée illustre continua à s'étendre en France, dans la province gothique de Septimanie, ou Languedoc ; sous l'appellation impropre de Baux ; et un rameau de cette famille s'installa ensuite dans le royaume de Naples. Les seigneurs des Baux, près d'Arles et auprès de soixante-dix neuf lieux dits restèrent indépendants des comtes de Provence''Edward Gibbon, ''Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain chapitre 30, note de bas de page 4.. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus Catégorie:Bataille sur le sol français Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Languedoc médiéval Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Roi des Wisigoths Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Date de décès non renseignée (VIIIe siècle)